


My Boyfriend

by boxbubble



Series: Loudly Implied Cannibalism - A Crack Vid Series [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Also worst psychiatrist forever, Cannibalism, Embedded Video, Emotional Manipulation, Fanvids, Hannibal is still a jerk, M/M, Manipulation, This is a crack vid, This is such a cutesy song my god, Video, When terrible people happen to good people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxbubble/pseuds/boxbubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannigram vid. And people say romance is dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> There is now a dangerous possibility that this series will hit 10 works and it is appalling. 
> 
> I've made a huge mistake.

 

Tumblr Link For Video: [Here](http://idontcareeverythingisrainbows.tumblr.com/post/57832277275/my-boyfriend-hannigram-vid-and-people-say)

**Author's Note:**

> What the hell is wrong with you Hannibal.
> 
> I don't know what you think you're doing, but I doubt it has any resemblance to what is actually happening in reality.


End file.
